extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Mann
General Information Catholic|rank = Kingdom|capital = Mann (4490)|culture = Highlander (Celtic)|tech_group = Western|development = Start: 3|government = Monarchy}} is a Catholic Highland monarchy as an island nation that cannot be selected at any date in the timeline, and can only be seen and/or played if released. gains its cores on July 2 1266 during 'The Mongol Invasion' era, and if released on that specific date it will border only Catholic across the Irish Sea. See also: England, Scotland, Ireland, Wales Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Scotland * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Scottish *** Primary Culture is Highlander ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** does not exist ** Own core province(s): Caeredin (248), Ce (251), Cait (252) and Inbhir Air (249) * Effect(s): ** Edinburgh (248) becomes the capital ** If the country was then: *** Complete Mission(s): Revoke The Isles ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change the Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Lowlands, Highlands, and The Isles ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain ability to change to Scottish Ideas and Traditions Manx Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +20% National Sailors Modifier ** -10% Ship Costs * Ambition: ** +5% Discipline * Ideas: ** The Stanleys: *** +1 Diplomats ** Kings of Mann: *** -10% Core-Creation Cost ** Tynwald High Court: *** +1 Possible Advisors ** Mann and the Isles: *** +15% Morale of Navies ** The Act of Settlement: *** -1 National Unrest ** Burn the Heretic: *** +2% Missionary Strength vs Heretics ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** -15% Diplomatic Annexation Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Highlander countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:The Mongol Invasion Category:Monarchies Category:Western (Tech) Category:Western Europe countries